


Bliss

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [107]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lazy afternoons
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021





	Bliss

Baileywick sat with his back against one of the flowering trees in the royal garden. One leg was stretched out in front of him, the other bent to serve as an armrest. His chin sat on top of Cedric’s head, nestled in soft black and gray hair.

Cedric leaned lazily against Baileywick’s chest, resting an arm on the older man’s raised knee. He snorted softly when Baileywick pressed his chin down, rubbing into the top of his head. “Hey!”

“Just making sure you are still awake,” Baileywick explained. He smiled, hugging the sorcerer around his soft middle. 

“Whatever for?”

“Because the last time you fell asleep; I did as well and we were both late to return to our duties.”

Cedric pouted at that explanation. He stuck his tongue out and blew a soft raspberry. “What does that matter?”

“Cedric…” he sighed.

“You’re allowed to be late a few times. You’re an old man. Old men get forgetful all the time,” he said. Baileywick lightly twisted the end of his nose in punishment and he let out a yelp. He turned to pout in the other’s face. “What was what for?”

“Talking like that reminds me of that Royal Jubilee,” Baileywick murmured.

Cedric deflated a little at his words. He hugged Baileywick and nuzzled their cheeks together. “Yes, well...things turned out okay in the end,” he said.

He hummed, holding him close as he nodded. “It did.”

“You even gave Slickwell a job here.”

“I did.”

“Weirdo.”

He laughed at that, shaking his head. “You are impossible, Cedric.”

“Cedric the Impossible.”

“Cedric the Impossibly Bratty.”

He rested his head on Baileywick’s shoulder as he thought. “Do you know what you would be called if you had become a sorcerer?”

“What?”

“Baileywick the Blissful.”

“Blissful? Whyever would that be my name?” he asked in surprise.

“Because being around you brings happiness to everyone,” Cedric suddenly said. He smiled when the other’s grip around him tightened and he kissed him on the lips, stroking his cheek.

“...you’re still not taking a nap,” he suddenly announced.

Cedric sat up indignantly and pouted, placing his hands on his hips. “Why not?!”

Baileywick laughed, pushing Cedric into his back. “You little sneak! Trying to butter me up so you could take a nap!”

“It was worth a try!” Cedric said.

Baileywick just smiled, pinning the sorcerer down to the grass as he kissed him.


End file.
